


О рыбе, долге и желаниях

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Five Years Later, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Натс испытывает терпение Сквало, Сквало испытывает терпение Цуны, а Цуна испытывает затруднения с личной жизнью.





	О рыбе, долге и желаниях

**Author's Note:**

> 5YL!Сквало/5YL!Цуна

В ладонь ткнулось что-то влажное и холодное, Сквало машинально отдернул руку, скосил глаза и ухмыльнулся.

— Натс. — Савада оторвал взгляд от бумаг и нахмурился. — Иди сюда.

Упрямая животина что-то пискнула, продолжая обнюхивать руку Сквало. Тот пошевелил пальцами и фыркнул, когда по ним прошелся горячий язык.

— Ты даже за этой мелочью уследить не можешь, Савада, — проговорил Сквало лениво, почесывая извивающегося зверя за ухом. Тот норовил укусить за палец и глухо урчал, ластился к руке и смотрел в глаза по-человечески насмешливо. — А еще думаешь, отправлять ли в Римини отряд. Давай уже заканчивай ломаться, у меня офицеры ждут, они со скуки умирают нахрен. Пидарасы.

— Я не могу рисковать людьми без лишней надобности. — Савада поморщился, отложил документы и заглянул под стол. — Натс! Что ты хочешь, а? Играть? Есть? Ты что, решил, что Сквало пахнет рыбой? Натс ее очень любит.

Сквало расхохотался.

Савада — звать его Вонголой до сих пор не поворачивался язык — всегда умудрялся бесить ровно до того момента, когда ляпал очередную глупость. После нее становилось ясно, что надо брать все в свои руки.

— Завтра утром высаживаемся на пристани. — Сквало поднялся из-за стола, подцепил Натса за шкирку и усадил прямо на бумаги. — Подпишешь потом. Или он подпишет, чем сумеет.

— Завтра утром твои люди вылетят в Алжир. Там скучно не будет, обещаю. Ты можешь высадиться на любой пристани, которая тебе нравится. Порыбачишь, — улыбнулся Савада, доставая из кармана коробочку и загоняя обиженно шипевшее животное обратно.

Когда он поднял на Сквало спокойный взгляд, тот вернул ухмылку.

Савада всегда умудрялся бесить ровно до того момента, когда начинал считать, что умнее всех. После этого становилось особенно интересно поглядеть, как быстро он обломается.

 

К вечеру следующего дня Сквало вернулся в Палермо в кителе с ободранным рукавом, со ссадиной на лбу и ящиком сардин.

— Порыбачил, — сообщил он, грохая им об стол. Пара рыбин упали на пол, смешно подскочив на темном ковре. Сегодня определенно был день мелкой рыбешки, но что поймал — то поймал. — Выпускай свое животное, не кормишь ничем наверняка.

Смотреть на бледную рожу Савады, закусившего губу, было сплошным удовольствием.

Сквало еще пару лет назад выяснил, как здорово доводить до трясучки сопляка, возомнившего себя всесильным боссом.

Занзас при таком же раскладе молча швырнул бы стаканом, дон Тимотео тоже молча улыбнулся бы, глядя так, что хотелось загнать ему в глотку не сардину, а что-нибудь посущественнее.

Савада начинал орать. Вернее, делать то, что, по его мнению, так выглядело.

— Какого черта! Сквало! — Он вскочил и пошел на него, едва не запнувшись о валяющиеся на полу рыбины. Сквало ржал в полный голос. — Это не смешно!

— Отряд был в Алжире, как договаривались. Или тебя что-то не устраивает, Савада?

— Второй отряд в Римини! — На щеках у того медленно разгорались два красных пятна. До Рождества еще полгода, а у Сквало уже своя иллюминация, охренеть можно.

— Ну не один же я должен был там рыбачить как кретин. — Он пожал плечами, стянул порванный китель, прочесал пятерней спутавшиеся волосы. Савада заткнулся, явно едва сдерживаясь. Он, конечно, вытянулся за несколько последних лет, но до сих пор глядел снизу вверх. Это забавляло.

— Я очень рад, что ты повеселился, — выдохнул он медленно, почти по слогам, натянуто улыбнулся и сел обратно в кресло. Смотрелось это жалко: оно было таким огромным, что там поместилась бы еще пара человек, а Савада попросту проваливался. Он полез в карман пиджака — пальцы самую малость дрожали, к радости Сквало. Так и надо малолетнему идиоту, он что, в самом деле решил, что может всем тут управлять? Сопляк, которому до совершеннолетия еще дожить надо. Постараться дожить, потому что его с равной вероятностью могли пристукнуть как чужие, так и свои. Сквало даже стало его жаль. На пару секунд.

Коробочка засияла, Сквало прищурился — яркий свет немного резал глаза.

Натс замотал головой, мяукнул совсем как кошка и пошел прямо к нему, игнорируя сардины.

Сквало позволил ему опереться лапами на сапог и дал облизать пальцы, прежде чем развернуться и выйти из кабинета Савады, хлопнув дверью погромче.

Значит, пацан выбрал вариант старого мудака. Ну, тогда и отношение к нему будет соответствующее.

 

Не сказать, чтобы Савада был самой большой проблемой в жизни самого Сквало, но он сделал достаточно херни, от которой Варии пришлось несладко. И Сквало не собирался спускать ему это с рук. Теперь он не сидел перебинтованный в чертовом инвалидном кресле, как пять лет назад, и мог гораздо больше, чем просто наблюдать, как Савада из кожи вон лезет, чтобы казаться самым главным.

— Пожалуйста, если тебе не сложно, убери ноги с моего стола. Ты же не Занзас, — заявил сопляк, и пока Сквало решал, какую конечность ему укоротить, быстро добавил: — И слава богу. Не представляю, как бы я обсуждал с ним какие-то дела. Я рад, что есть возможность договориться о сотрудничестве с Варией через тебя.

— Потому что я дам тебе шанс поплясать передо мной перед тем, как убью, а не прикончу сразу?

— Потому что ты меня не убьешь, — улыбнулся Савада немного нервно и облизнул губы. — Сквало. Мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что я не идеальный кандидат на должность главы Семьи. Но так получилось. Думаю, ты — именно ты — прекрасно знаешь, каково это: когда приходится соблюдать баланс между «делать, что хочется» и «делать, что должен». Ты очень умный. И всегда поступаешь жестко, но справедливо.

— Тебе я ничего не должен, — отрезал Сквало, пропустив всю эту чушь мимо ушей.

— Мне — нет. Конечно, нет. — Савада почему-то отвел взгляд и нахмурился, начал перебирать бумаги на столе. — Но Варии — да. А она, как ни крути, слишком тесно связана с Вонголой. Знаешь, иногда я тебе все же завидую, — проговорил он, коротко улыбнувшись. — Ты сам решил, что и кому должен. И с твоим мнением посчитались. Не могли не посчитаться, они же не самоубийцы! Мне бы так. — Он покачал головой и посмотрел на Сквало как-то странно, слегка приоткрыв рот. — Извини. Не буду тебя задерживать. И, пожалуйста, еще раз прошу — давай больше не делать так, как в Римини. Я правда не хочу рисковать никем. Тобой тоже.

Сквало вышел из комнаты молча, забыв грохнуть дверью на прощание. Он злился с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее. На разнывшегося Саваду, которому стукнуло в голову, что со Сквало можно откровенничать. На самого себя, не пославшего пацана нахрен в ту же минуту, как тот открыл рот, на всю гребаную Вонголу с их сладкими речами о долге. И на что-то еще, чего не мог внятно обозначить даже для себя самого — и оттого злился еще больше.

Он набрал Луссурию и коротко скомандовал в мобильный:

— Бери Бела и Леви, есть повод развлечься.

 

За две недели Савада умудрился стать еще большим заморышем, чем обычно. Рубашка болталась на нем, из закатанных рукавов торчали тощие руки.

Натс тут же подбежал, урча, потерся о ноги. Сквало присел на корточки, скривившись: Луссурия хорошо сращивал кости, но слишком большая ежедневная нагрузка не давала забыть о том, что недавно они были сломаны.

Натс ткнулся мордой в ладонь, полез облизывать щеку. Сквало медленно распрямился и обошел стол. Савада смотрел на него молча — бледный, с осунувшимся лицом, по которому ужасно хотелось врезать.

— Какого хрена он ко мне лезет, Савада, твою мать! От меня до сих пор антисептиком несет за милю, где он умудряется рыбу учуять, а? Где? — Сквало сунул ладонь под нос вздрогнувшему Саваде. — Ну?

Тот медленно облизал губы и уткнулся в нее носом, втянул воздух.

— Ничем не пахнет, — тихо сказал он, а потом коротко выдохнул и лизнул пальцы. Сквало раскрыл рот, чтобы заорать, но что именно орать, в голову не приходило. — И на вкус — никакой рыбы... Нет.

Он прижался к ладони горячими губами, пробормотал что-то и замер, закрыв глаза. 

Сквало посмотрел на свою руку, медленно опустил ее и уставился на картину на стене за столом Савады. Там какой-то гребаный корабль бороздил какое-то гребаное море.

— И что мне с тобой делать, дебил? — спросил он, сжав ладонь в кулак. Пальцы горели, словно по ним провели наждаком. Скрипнула дверь, раздался затихающий топоток. Наглая животина смылась. Саваде явно хотелось сделать сейчас то же самое. — Прибить? Отправить к Луссурии, чтобы он тебе поехавшую крышу подлечил?

— Делай, что хочешь, — ответил Савада. Он начал краснеть, как всегда, пятнами — сначала они проступили на щеках, потом на шее и ниже. Сквало лениво подцепил ворот его рубашки, потянул на себя. Савада медленно выдохнул куда-то ему между ключиц. Ощущение было щекотное. Интересное. — И что должен.

— Нет уж, — процедил Сквало, нехотя выпуская ткань из пальцев, и поднес их к плотно сжатому рту Савады. — Что хочу.

Савада быстро закусил губу, а потом втянул пальцы в рот, плотно обхватил и провел языком по подушечкам. Сквало неторопливо вытащил их, размазал слюну по покрасневшим губам.

— Не рискуй так больше. Пожалуйста.

— А не то ты мне отсосешь? — Сквало хохотнул и осекся, когда Савада наконец поднял на него горящий взгляд.

— Или что-нибудь еще хуже, — кивнул тот и подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к шее и стаскивая с плеч китель. Сквало повел ими, скидывая его на пол, подумал и толкнул Саваду в грудь, так что тот упал в глубокое кресло.

Сквало ухмыльнулся, оперся о подлокотники и наклонился к самому лицу Савады, оскалился, втянул воздух: пахло жаром и потом, немного — спермой.

— Ты еще не спустил, пока вылизывал меня, а? — спросил он, сжав ладонь у Савады в паху. Член был твердым и горячим даже сквозь ткань; Савада взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы и запрокинул голову, открывая белое горло, на котором Сквало с удовольствием оставил отпечаток зубов.

Савада мелко дрожал под его руками, с шумом втягивал воздух, вжимаясь затылком в спинку кресла. Сквало расстегнул молнию на его штанах, стиснул головку под мокрой тканью.

— Сейчас спустишь, да? — проговорил он, дергая второй рукой Саваду за волосы.

Тот медленно открыл глаза, глядя на него в упор, сглотнул и ответил:

— Да.

У него в глазах горел и плавился, переливая через границу радужки, душный кипящий воздух, жидкий огонь, от близости которого пересыхало во рту.

Сквало оттянул вниз резинку белья и стиснул член, начал дрочить резко и жестко, жадно всматриваясь в искаженное лицо.

Савада не закрывал глаза — он смотрел и смотрел в ответ, моргая и тяжело дыша, толкался в ладонь и повторял «еще» таким голосом, какого Сквало не мог у него припомнить. Таким отдают приказы, не просят. Таким требуют, к такому привык сам Сквало, и каждое чужое слово оседало на губах щекотным пеплом, оставляя горьковатый привкус, который хотелось распробовать получше.

— Трахнуть тебя?

— Да, — ответил Савада и подался навстречу, прижался ко рту, захлебываясь криком, прикусил губу и сжал на плечах раскаленные ладони — такие горячие, что Сквало дернулся, а потом отстранился, поднес ко рту выпачканные спермой пальцы и коротко лизнул. Зрачки у Савады расширились.

Он медленно обхватил его запястье и потянул ближе. А потом взял пальцы в рот, и Сквало зашипел, почувствовав, как впивается в член молния на штанах.

Он отдернул руку, пальцы выскользнули из губ Савады, оставив влажную полосу на подбородке. Сквало чертыхнулся и стянул с него туфли и штаны, подхватил ноги под коленями и широко развел в стороны. Рубашка задралась, обнажив напряженный живот и пах, заросший темными волосками.

— Что хочется, — повторил Савада, вскинул руку и сжал пальцы на его члене так, что перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Сквало отбросил ее, расстегнул свою молнию, оперся коленями о кресло, устраиваясь поудобнее. Снова стиснул ладони под коленями Савады, чувствуя, как мелко дрожат мышцы на напряженных бедрах, и резко дернул на себя, так что тот съехал еще ниже, почти ложась на спину.

Савада посмотрел на него снизу вверх, улыбнулся пьяной, сумасшедшей улыбкой. Тронул кончиками пальцев длинные волосы — выражение его лица стало мечтательным, почти нежным — а потом намотал их на кулак и дернул со всей силы, заставив согнуться почти пополам.

Он целовался так, как будто хотел высосать весь воздух из легких Сквало. Тот задыхался; ему хотелось хохотать от нелепости всего происходящего, хотелось вцепиться Саваде в волосы и пригнуть его голову к паху, заставить отсосать себе, давясь спермой. Но больше всего — трахнуть его лицом к лицу и посмотреть, как он будет говорить при этом о всякой херне вроде желаний и долга.

Он разогнулся и сплюнул на пальцы, засунул в задницу сразу два, развел их — Савада под ним корчился и кусал губы, пытаясь свести ноги.

— Что хочется, — сказал Сквало. Он высоко вздернул бедра Савады и приставил к покрасневшему анусу головку, надавил, медленно втискиваясь в узкий зад. Савада зажал рот. — И давно хочется? Нет уж, ори, пусть сюда сбежится весь дом...

Он толкнулся, вошел глубже и замер, переводя дух. Закинул одну ногу Савады себе на плечо, оперся ладонью о спинку кресла и наклонился.

Саваду трясло, волосы потемнели от пота и налипли на лоб. Он мотал головой, болезненно морщась, пока Сквало не стиснул его подбородок, развернув лицом к себе.

— Давно?

Он двинул бедрами, Савада распахнул рот и беззвучно закричал.

— Давно?

— Если бы... Натс не... — прохрипел Савада неожиданно зло и отвернулся, густо покраснев.

— Принесу ему еще один ящик сардин. Два, — пообещал Сквало и прикусил тонкую кожу под коленом.

Двигаться резко не получалось: Савада был слишком узкий и зажимался так, что входить в него было почти больно. Сквало потянул руку вниз и ухмыльнулся — несмотря на страдальческую гримасу, стояло у того каменно.

Сквало трахал его, потирал горячую мокрую головку, вслушиваясь в шлепки голой кожи об обивку кресла. Савада обхватил его руками и повис на нем, тяжело дышал в шею, задевая ее губами там, где бился пульс.

Сквало понял, что тот целует его, и запоздало сжал пальцы у основания члена, но было уже слишком горячо, слишком жарко, Савада прижимался к нему слишком тесно, так, что не хотелось отпускать.

Эта мысль была дикой и смешной и возбуждала так, что в голову лезли сотни картинок: Савада стирает колени о ковер, стоя на четвереньках; отсасывает ему; проводит головкой члена по его губам, глядя пьяным взглядом сверху вниз.

Сквало вжался лбом в спинку кресла и дернул Саваду на себя, насаживая на член, кончая и судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох.

Савада под ним обмяк и сполз, утер трясущейся рукой пот со лба.

— Я думал, ты громче, когда... — пробормотал он, устало прикрыв глаза.

Сквало вспомнил, что хотел поглядеть на его перекошенную рожу, когда тот будет кончать, но совершенно об этом забыл.

В дверь поскреблись.

— Я тебе отсосу. Потом. И ты мне тоже. О господи, никогда не мог подумать, что хваленую интуицию можно использовать и так, — сказал Савада растерянно, с трудом поднимаясь из кресла и собирая вещи с пола.

Сквало застегнул ширинку и поморщился: все тело гудело, словно по нему потоптался кто-то большой и неповоротливый. Хлопнула дверь, штанину задели когти. Ну да, какая-то ненасытная скотина.

— Натсу нравится, как ты пахнешь, — улыбнулся Савада, заправляя рубашку в брюки. — И мне тоже. Не рыбой, нет. — Он подошел к Сквало и привычно посмотрел снизу вверх. — Тем, чего хочется.


End file.
